


anon/moth/jhartl oneshot book jfc

by problematicshrek



Category: the koi pond server
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicshrek/pseuds/problematicshrek
Summary: i told egg i was gonna do it and now i have toanywaysenjoy
Relationships: anon/moth, anon/moth/jhartl(implied)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	1. anon and moth go to the beach

anon and moth was walking down de road

a single tear fell from anons eye when he realized moth let go...

"moth why woild you do this?" anon yelled

"i did not do anything. you did." moth acsneded, his feet rising from the ground

"KISS KISS KISS" ava chanted

"wrong time avy baby sweetheart darling snookums my daring love" al screamed from across the road.

"what would jshart say about this????" anon cried, letting out a breath he didnt know he was holding

"jaylor hwift would be happy..... happy i could finally leave this wretched place full of broken souls and broken hearts" moth kept rising up towards the clouds, where veggie was waiting for him

"ill suffer without you, you keep me alive moth please!!!!!!!!!!" anon begged on his knees

"then perish." a lightning bolt stuck from moths hands, murdering their lover best friend emenie hatred


	2. anon and moth have green beans

anon chocked violently on the green beans, its esphorphgas closing over the delicious vegtable

moth sat there as his husband was coughing up blood and dying at the table

"are you done yet" moth stared at his watch, bored out of his mind

"im a fucking ghost i died bro wtf" ghostnon rose from the ground

"im not into necrophilia, im breaking up witj you" moth threw his ring at anon, who sat on the floor and cried for the rest of eternity whilst moth remarried to the third love of his life, jhartl

**Author's Note:**

> omg......  
> well anyways hi satan


End file.
